poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
All Fired Up!
Plot At the Indigo Plateau, Ash and his friends approach a large crowd that is cheering, and Ash thinks they are cheering for him. However, they are all actually cheering on the Torch Bearer, who is said to light up a huge flame that burns for the duration of the Indigo Plateau Conference. The flame is said to be derived from Moltres and represent the ambitions and competitive spirits of all Trainers. Impulsively, Ash approaches the Torch Bearer with the hopes of taking over the duty. However, he is confronted by Officer Jenny, who explains that only approved competitors can hold the Torch. Ash shows that he is a competitor with his Badges pinned to the inside of his shirt. Jenny tells Ash that he needs to be approved, when a man arrives and says they should bend the rules by letting Ash be the Torch Bearer in honor of his spirit. Jenny introduces the man as Charles Goodshow, the President of the Pokémon League Torch Committee. Goodshow reiterates that the competition is about spirit, and that Ash would be a perfect pick for the role of the Torch Bearer. As the previous Torch Bearer transfers the flame onto Ash's unlit torch, Ash explains to Pikachu that it is very valuable and it shall be kept safe in his possession. Just then, Team Rocket, intent on stealing the Torch and some Pokémon, traps Ash and Pikachu in a large sinkhole as they are running with the Torch. Team Rocket jumps out of their balloon; Meowth lands on Ash and swipes him, causing Ash to let go of the Torch. Meowth catches it, but quickly throws it away after catching fire, allowing Pikachu to catch it. James sends out Victreebel and commands it to bite Meowth to put out the flame. Instead, Victreebel catches fire as well and starts to chase Team Rocket. Ash sends out Squirtle to put out Jessie, James, Meowth, and Victreebel. Despite having been saved, Team Rocket explains to Ash that they will not stop trying to get the Torch because it could sell for a huge price and get them lots of money. James jumps up and prepares to tackle Pikachu for the Torch, but it throws the torch away and uses an Electric attack on him. Ash and Jessie both go for the Torch, and get their hands on it. They begin grappling and Squirtle leaps onto Jessie's face to help Ash, while Meowth jumps onto Ash and begins tickling him. Jessie ultimately wrestles control of the Torch away from Ash, and Team Rocket soon drifts away in their balloon. Though Ash is initially distraught by this, Goodshow reveals a miniature lantern that he carries around his neck at all times, which holds a small flame taken from the fire of Moltres. Meanwhile, Jessie notices that the flame in the Torch is about to go out. Meowth explains that she just needed to turn it up, and operates a small switch on the bottom of the Torch handle. This causes a massive flareup that singes them all, before the flame completely goes out. After Officer Jenny uses the lantern flame to light a new Torch, Ash resumes running, and goes on to pass the flame to Misty, who runs to Brock and gives the Torch to him. Brock then runs to Goodshow and gives the Torch to him, whereupon he invites the group to the opening ceremony, which will take place the following day. In the evening, Ash and his friends are mingling with other Trainers when they meet up with Gary and his cheerleader entourage. He soon leaves after some gloating and snide comments. Overnight, Ash becomes restless with worry from Gary's comments and goes out for a walk. He heads to the Indigo Plateau stadium while Goodshow sits amongst the grandstands and watches on. There, Ash resolves to beat the Pokémon League. The next day, the opening ceremony of the League begins with the competitors walking onto the field. The last Torch Bearer is about to light the flame when Team Rocket, disguised as League officials, swipes the torch from her. Weezing uses Smog, and Jessie lights the main flame. Then, Team Rocket heads inside a robot and puts the Moltres Flame on its back. Pikachu attempts to electrocute the robot, but it resists the electricity. Team Rocket attempts to incinerate Ash while using the flame, but Moltres suddenly appears and obliterates Team Rocket's mecha, blasting them off. The crowd seems unfazed, as Moltres reignites the Stadium Torch's flame. Despite the distraction, Ash and the other competitors set their sights on the burning Stadium Torch and listen to Goodshow's welcome speech. Major Events * Ash, his friends, and Gary arrive at Indigo Plateau. * Ash, Misty, and Brock help carry the flame of Moltres to the League stadium. * Ash sees the legendary bird, Moltres. * The Indigo Plateau Conference begins. Category:NegimaLover